


Das kalte Gericht

by misspe



Series: Das kalte Gericht [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Cannibalism, Dark Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspe/pseuds/misspe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Antwort auf ein Prompt, über das ich vor einiger Zeit auf tumblr gestolpert bin und das ich hier mal frei übersetzen werde:</p><p>"Stell dir vor, Will Graham findet einen toten Hund auf der Straße. Er bringt ihn nach Hause, begräbt ihn und gibt ihm einen Grabstein. Er und Hannibal spüren die Person auf, die ihn überfahren hat und verspeisen ihn zum Abendessen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Knall

**Author's Note:**

> Um der Story mehr Einschlag zu verleihen, konnte ich leider nicht einfach irgendeinen Hund sterben lassen, zu dem Will keine Beziehung hat, also musste ich zu drastischen Mitteln greifen und ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal im Voraus dafür. *hüstel*
> 
> Ansiedeln würde ich die Geschichte auf jeden Fall irgendwo im letzten Drittel der zweiten Staffel und sie ist bedenkenlos lesbar, da ich keinerlei Spoiler zum Handlungsverlauf der Serie eingebaut habe.

Als der schwarze Bentley die Einfahrt hinauf fuhr, der Schnee dumpf unter dem Gewicht der Räder knackte, blinzelte Will Graham und spürte zum ersten Mal die Kälte, die lähmend durch seine Glieder kroch. Er hatte Dr. Lecter nicht so früh erwartet, andererseits konnte er sich schon seit langem nicht mehr auf sein Zeitgefühl verlassen.

So war die Sonne bereits im Begriff unterzugehen, ohne dass er bemerkt hatte, wie dunkel es geworden war. Er kniete auf dem Boden mit der Spitzhacke auf dem Schoß und starrte in das Loch, das er gegraben hatte.

Es war jetzt tief genug.

Seine Finger konnte er kaum bewegen. Geschwollen und aufgesprungen umklammerten sie krampfhaft den Griff des Werkzeugs. Er trug keine Handschuhe, die hatte er vergessen. Sein Mantel lag neben ihm. Er hatte ihn ausgezogen als er ins schwitzen gekommen war.

Es hatte enorm viel Kraft erfordert, den gefrorenen Boden aufzureißen, eine Anstrengung, für die sich sein Körper in den kommenden Tagen mit Schmerzen erkenntlich zeigen würde, besonders in seinem rechten Arm und der Schulter.

Hannibal Lecter bewegte sich geräuschlos durch den Schnee. Erst als sich ein ohne Zweifel teures Paar italienischer Schuhe in sein Blickfeld schob, blinzelte er und hob den Kopf.

„Hallo Dr. Lecter.“

„Will.“

Es fing an zu schneien. Schneeflocken landeten auf Hannibals Schultern und in seinem streng zurück gekämmten Haar, bestäubten ihn wie Puderzucker. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt, er bedachte Will mit einem Blick, der seine ungefilterte Missbilligung ausdrückte.

Hannibal ging in die Hocke und legte Will die Hand auf die Stirn. Die plötzliche Wärme auf seiner Haut schickte Will einen Schauer über den Rücken, der sich in heißen Strömen in seinem Magen sammelte und ihn erschauern ließ.

Hannibals Blick verfinsterte sich. Seine Hand wanderte über Wills Wange, fuhr leicht mit dem Daumen die Linien unter seinem Auge nach. Nicht unangenehm, nicht klinisch wie eine Arztuntersuchung. Beinahe fürsorglich.

„Fieber“, sagte Hannibal, die Stimme gesenkt, als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen. Sein Atem kondensierte und vermischte sich dabei in wirbelnden Spiralen mit dem Atem von Will. Er konnte Hannibals kostspieliges Aftershave riechen.

„Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du dich umgehend ins Haus begibst, bevor sich dein Zustand verschlimmert.“

„N-nein.“ Will schüttelte den Kopf. Er blickte zur Seite, dort lag eine blaue Decke, die bereits halb eingeschneit war. Er hatte Winstons Körper darin eingewickelt so gut er konnte, doch nun bemerkte er, dass seine Rute frei lag, sowie ein Teil seines Hinterlaufs.

Das braune Fell stumpf und nass vom Schnee.

Oder Blut.

Hannibal folgte seinem Blick und nickte. „Ich kümmere mich darum.“ Er griff Will unter die Schultern und zog ihn mühelos auf die Beine, aber ohne Hilfe konnte er nicht stehen. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss in seine Beine, als er mit seinen Füßen auftrat, die Knie drohten unter ihm einzubrechen. Seine Zehen waren taub. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Wie lange hatte er auf dem kalten Boden gekniet?

Ihm wurde schwindelig, einen Augenblick lang drehte sich die Welt, er musste sich an Hannibals Schultern festkrallen, damit er nicht umkippte. Die Stirn gegen Hannibals Brustkorb gepresst, zischte er seine Schmerzen hinaus. Es war ihm unangenehm, sich helfen lassen zu müssen, doch er war zu erschöpft, um zu protestieren. Er ließ sich von Hannibal in sein Haus führen.Der Rest des Rudels begrüßte sie mit kalten Schnauzen und freudiger Erwartung.

 _Noch bemerken sie nicht, dass ein Mitglied fehlt_ , dachte Will. Und wenn sie es doch taten, ließen sie sich nichts davon anmerken. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Hunger. Er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sie zu füttern.

Innen war es warm, beinahe heiß. Der krasse Kontrast zur stundenlangen nassen Kälte und dem plötzlichen Wechsel in ein gefühlt wüstenähnliches Klima, ließ Wills Wangen und Ohren glühen. Seine Brille beschlug sofort, sodass er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Er schob sie hoch auf seinen Kopf, wischte sich mit einer abwesenden Bewegung über die Augen.

Hannibal setzte ihn auf die Couch, legte ihm eine Decke über die Schultern, ging in die Küche und kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem Tee zurück, den Will mit zitternden Fingern entgegen nahm. Dann zog Hannibal sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich gegenüber von Will, überschlug die Beine und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß.

Lange sagte niemand etwas. Will starrte in seinen Tee. Die Hunde winselten.

Er war kurz davor die Tiere anzuschreien.

Stattdessen nahm er einen Schluck von seiner Tasse. „Das schmeckt gut.“

„Ich habe etwas Honig gefunden in der Speisekammer“, sagte Hannibal.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich noch welchen habe.“

„Aufgrund der intensiven Farbe und der bereits vorangeschrittenen Kristallisation nehme ich an, dass der Honig bereits mehrere Monate alt ist.“

Will setzte die Tasse ab und sah Dr. Lecter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Es liegt in der Verantwortung des Imkers das Haltbarkeitsdatum zu bestimmen. In der Regel beträgt es ab dem Zeitpunkt des Abfüllens bis zu 2 Jahre. Bei trockener und kühler Lagerung, zusätzlich möglichst vor Licht geschützt, ist er deutlich länger haltbar.“

Will schmunzelte. „Gut zu wissen, dass ich mir keine Lebensmittelvergiftung holen werde.“

„Nicht unter meiner Aufsicht.“

Die Wärme, die sich in Wills Magen ausbreitete und sich auch auf seinem Gesicht verteilte, schrieb er dem Tee zu. Erschöpfung legte sich wie ein Mantel aus Blei auf seine Knochen. Seine Schläfen pochten.

Er spürte Hannibals durchdringenden Blick, der gewichtig auf ihm lastete, die kontrollierte Zurückhaltung, die sich nur minimal durch eine kleine Falte in seiner Stirnmitte äußerte, die so schnell wieder verschwand wie sie aufgetaucht war. So lang wie die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags, bevor die Maske wieder nachjustiert wurde.

Will bekämpfte erfolgreich den Impuls, ihm den Rest seines bereits abkühlenden Heißgetränks in den Schoß zu kippen, nur um eine Reaktion zu provozieren, die über eine hochgezogene Augenbraue hinausging. Der Gedanke war verlockend, aber er wusste, dass es mehr brauchte, als einen verschütteten Tee, um die Fassade zum bröckeln zu bringen.

Will lehnte sich in seiner Couch zurück und zog die Decke unter seinem Hals zusammen. Jetzt kam der Teil, der ein besonderes Maß an Feinfühligkeit erforderte.

„Wie kommt’s, dass Sie mich in meiner Abgeschiedenheit besuchen, Dr. Lecter?“

Hannibal neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah ihn prüfend an. Er forschte in Wills Augen, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Ich erhielt 3 Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Während meiner Sitzungen schalte ich das Telefon aus, um meine Patienten nicht unnötig während der Therapie zu stören. Aus diesem Grund bemerkte ich die gescheiterten Versuche, mich zu kontaktieren, leider erst wesentlich später.“

„Ich habe angerufen“, sagte Will und legte mildes Erstaunen in seine Stimme. Nicht zu viel, nicht zu wenig, gerade genug.

„Ja.“

Will kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Wieso sollte ich das tun?“

Hannibal starrte auf seinen Mund, ein flüchtiger Augenblick, der so schnell vorbei war, dass Will sich fragte, ob er es sich eingebildet hatte.

„Möglicherweise möchtest du meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen?“

Will dachte darüber nach.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht.“

Will schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wie fühlst du dich dabei?“

 _Mächtig_.

Vielleicht war es die Tonlage seiner Stimme, vielleicht hatte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht verändert, aber Will wusste, dass Hannibal wusste, dass er log. Und Hannibal wusste, dass Will wusste, dass er es wusste.

Doch selbst wenn Hannibal ihn durchschaute, war seine Neugier bei weitem größer als seine Vorsicht, zumindest wenn es um Will Graham ging. Ein erhebendes Gefühl. Erhebender als er es sich jemals eingestehen würde.

„Ich bin wütend.“

„Wütend, weil du mich angerufen hast, oder wütend, weil du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst?“

„Weder noch.“  

Will atmete flach aus, in zitternden Schüben, schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sagte er: „Ich bin wütend auf den Mann, der meinen Hund getötet hat.“

Dr. Lecter sagte nichts, doch sein Blick war abwartend, geduldig. Er saß auf Wills 20 Jahre alten Holzstuhl, von dem weißer Lack abblätterte, mit so viel Würde wie ein König auf einem goldenen Thron. Einen Augenblick lang flackerte das Licht, wurde von Dunkelheit verschluckt und Will konnte nichts weiter hören, als das Rauschen von Blut in seinen Ohren, den eigenen, stetigen Herzschlag und er sah, wie 9 Köpfe an langen, schwarzen Hälsen aus Hannibals Schultern wuchsen, allesamt gekrönt mit einem Hirschgeweih.

Er blinzelte und das Bild verschwand.

„Ich bin wütend", sagte Will. "Ich bin wütend auf mich selbst.“

Hannibal nickte kaum merklich, nicht zustimmend, sondern aufmunternd und Will konnte seine Zufriedenheit spüren. Sie traf ihn wie eine warme Welle, strömte durch seinen Körper bis in seine Fingerspitzen, ein Prickeln hinterlassend, ein Schaudern auslösend.

„Wütend, dass ich die Gelegenheit verpasst habe, ihn umzubringen.“

Als der Gedanke ausgesprochen war, bildete sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf Hannibals Gesicht.

„Gut.“  

 

****  

 

Unter der heißen Dusche tauten Wills gefrorene Glieder mit einem Kribbeln wieder auf. Gegen die Kopfschmerzen nahm er eine Handvoll Advil. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet fiel er ins Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Hannibal war draußen und begrub Winston. Will konnte ihn schaufeln hören.

Irgendwann schlief er ein. Er träumte von Dunkelheit, einem Schneesturm, dem Quietschen von Autoreifen und einem lauten Knall.

Er sah Winston am Straßenrand liegen, die Hüfte verdreht, die Schnauze deformiert, der Schädel aufgeplatzt. Knochensplitter und blutverklebte Gehirnmasse auf dem Asphalt. Trübe Augen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrten.

In seinem Traum hatte Winston eine leise Stimme, die dunkel in seinen Ohren vibrierte.

_Warum hast du das zugelassen?_

Sie war gespickt mit einem trägen Akzent, der aus Osteuropa stammen könnte.

_Will._

Will erwachte mit einem Zittern, das seinen gesamten Körper erschütterte. Er öffnete die Augen, stöhnte. Hannibal saß an seinem Bett und streichelte ihm schweißverklebte Locken aus der Stirn, bevor er ein feuchtes, kühlendes Tuch darauf legte.

Seine Mundhöhle war trocken, er hustete.

„Das Fieber ist schlimmer geworden“, sagte Hannibal.

Seine Finger schoben sich in Wills Nacken, stützten seinen Kopf. Mit der anderen Hand führte er Will ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen. Will trank einen Schluck, doch die Hälfte davon lief ihm wieder aus dem Mundwinkel. Dr. Lecter zog ein seidenes Taschentuch aus der Innenseite seines Mantels, tupfte ihm mit ungerührter Gelassenheit das Kinn trocken, den Hals, das Schlüsselbein.

Dort blieb Hannibals Blick hängen, nicht lange, nur ein Moment, eine Sekunde, ein Herzschlag lang, aber lang genug, dass Will es bemerkte und sich in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, dass er nackt war, die Decke im Schlaf gefährlich weit Richtung Süden gewandert ist. Er zog sie nicht wieder hoch.

Dr. Lecter reichte ihm einen Stapel zusammengelegter Kleidung. Will sah, dass er ihm ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose rausgesucht hatte.

„Ich verstehe, dass es im Moment unangenehm ist, Kleidung zu tragen, Will, aber dein Wärmeverlust muss begrenzt werden, du hast bereits Schüttelfrost.“

Will nickte abwesend, legte die Kleidung aber zur Seite. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“

„Drei Stunden.“

„ _Drei_ Stunden“, wiederholte Will. „Die Hunde- “

„Ich habe die Tiere versorgt und war mit ihnen spazieren.“

„Wirklich?“ Hannibal nickte. Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf Wills Gesicht. „In der Dunkelheit kann man sich leicht verlaufen, besonders hier oben in den Wäldern.“

„Erfahrung hat mir gezeigt, dass ich mich auch in der Dunkelheit auf meinen Orientierungssinn verlassen kann. Und in diesem Fall kannten meine Begleiter den Weg sehr gut. Sie haben mich geführt.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“

Stille breitete sich aus. Will starrte an die Decke.

„Will“, sagte Hannibal und seine Finger schoben sich unter Wills stoppeliges Kinn, drehten den Kopf mit sanftem Druck, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.“

„Es ging so schnell.“

 

***

 

Er konnte es hören, das Kreischen der Räder, der Knall, der eigentlich laut genug gewesen sein müsste, um Winstons schmerzverzerrtes Winseln zu übertönen, es aber nicht war.

Panik ergriff Besitz von ihm.

Er lief auf die Straße, auf das Auto zu.

_Sedan_

_rotbraun_

_kaputtes Rücklicht_

Wills alte Cop-Instinkte übernahmen die Abspeicherung aller Details.

Der Fahrer setzte schon den Wagen zurück, er hatte nicht die Absicht, auszusteigen. Will schrie, schlug mit beiden Händen auf die Motorhaube ein, doch der Wagen fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon und beinahe wurde er dabei selbst überfahren.

Will rannte dem Sedan nach, möglicherweise schrie er dabei noch, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr hören. Da war nur ein Klingeln in seinen Ohren und immer wieder der Knall, das Geräusch von knackenden Knochen, Winstons schmerzverzerrtes Heulen, ein hoher, abgehackter Laut, eine grausame Dauerschleife in seinem Kopf.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er den Fahrer einholen können, wenn er umgekehrt und sich in sein Auto gesetzt hätte, stattdessen kehrte er zu Winston zurück, eine irrationale Hoffnung in seinem Herzen tragend.

Obwohl er es besser wusste.

Obwohl er wusste, dass Winstons Schädel vom Aufprall gegen das Fahrzeug zertrümmert worden war.

Obwohl er wusste, dass Winston bereits tot war, bevor er das erste Mal auf den Asphalt geschlagen war.

Und das schlimmste an seinem Anblick war nicht der zertrümmerte Körper, nicht das viele Blut oder die Knochensplitter, es waren die Augen, blutunterlaufen und glanzlos, eine stumme Frage stellend.

_Warum hast du das zugelassen?_

Das Pendel schwang, die Welt wurde dunkel. Sein Herzschlag war ein dumpfes Dröhnen in seinem Kopf.

BU-BUMM

BU-BUMM

BU-BUMM

Er sah das Auto in aller Deutlichkeit.

_Sedan_

_rotbraun_

_defektes Rücklicht_

BU-BUMM  

Will sah durch die Windschutzscheibe, doch das Gesicht des Fahrers lag in Schatten.

_Getönte_

_Pilotenbrille_

_blaue Basecap_

Aber das alles hatte sich längst eingebrannt, er würde es wiedererkennen. Die wichtige Information, nach der er wirklich suchte, war eine ganz andere.

BU-BUMM

Das Nummernschild.

_5CG 449, Virginia_

 

***

 

„Ich kenne sein Nummernschild. Die Zahlen sind in meinem Kopf“, sagte Will und seine Augen verdunkelten sich, ein stahlblauer Ozean, aufgewühlt und zornig. „Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich sie vor mir, eingebrannt in meiner Netzhaut, ein Echo, das nicht abklingen will.“

Hannibal äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu, aber Will wusste, dass es in seinem Inneren arbeitete. Die Hand hielt immer noch sein Gesicht, streichelte mit dem Daumen abwesend über seine Bartstoppel und Will ließ es geschehen. Er beobachtete, wie Hannibal ihn beobachtete, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, im halbdunkel rötlich schimmernd.

„Wir reden morgen weiter darüber“, sagte Hannibal schließlich leise. Er stand auf und klopfte sich die Falten aus der Hose. „Bis das Fieber gesunken ist, solltest du dich schonen und viel Flüssigkeit zu dir nehmen.“ Ein langer, durchdringender Blick. „Ich fürchte, ich muss jetzt gehen. Es ist spät und du solltest dich ausruhen.“

Einem Impuls folgend, beugte Will sich vor und Griff nach Hannibals Handgelenk, hielt ihn fest, bevor er gehen konnte. Er wusste, er hatte nicht wirklich die Kraft, ihn aufzuhalten. Wenn Hannibal gewollt hätte, dann hätte er sich mühelos befreien können, selbst wenn er gerade nicht gegen ein Fieber kämpfen musste, doch Hannibal hielt inne, sofort, und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Wills Wangen glühten und er blickte zur Seite. Auf einmal wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Alles, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, klang armselig in seinem Kopf, also hielt er den Mund.

„Möchtest du, dass ich hier bleibe?“

Die Hunde winselten. 

„Du musst es nur sagen.“

Die Hunde winselten und es klang viel zu laut in seinen Ohren.

„Will.“

„Tust du alles, was ich dir sage?“

„Wenn du möchtest.“

Die Hunde winselten und es klang viel zu laut in seinen Ohren und er wusste, dass es nicht sein Rudel war, das er gerade hörte, sondern Winston, Winston, Winston, das Echo einer Erinnerung in seinem Kopf.

_5CG 449, Virginia_

Erst als Hannibal sanft den Griff löste, mit dem Will ihn festhielt und mit dem Daumen über seine Fingerknöchel fuhr, warm und behutsam, mit leichtem Druck, verschwand das Wimmern aus seinem Kopf beinahe augenblicklich. 

„Hörst du Winston in deinen Gedanken, Will?“

Will betrachtete immer noch die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er grinste schief, ein halbes Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte und als er schließlich antwortete, war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. 

„Ich kann ihn sogar sehen.“

„Ist er jetzt hier?“

Der Daumen wanderte weiter über die Kurve seines Handballens, verweilte dort und zog kleine Kreise. Wills gesamte Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf die Hitze, die sich in seiner Handfläche ausbreitete.

„Nein.“ Endlich drehte er den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Jetzt nicht mehr.“

Hannibals Lippen teilten sich, doch er hielt inne, überdachte seine nächsten Worte nochmals, prüfte ihr Gewicht und fragte schließlich: „Warum hast du mich angerufen, Will?“

Ebenso mit Bedacht erwiderte Will nach einer Weile: „Ich möchte heute Nacht nicht allein sein.“

„Gut“, sagte Hannibal schlicht und zog erst seinen Mantel aus, den er über die Stuhllehne aufhängte, dann das Sakko und die Weste, die er ordentlich zusammenlegte. Die Schuhe stellte er neben einander unter den Stuhl, bevor er sich zu Will ins Bett legte.

Will konnte ihn nicht ansehen und Hannibal zwang ihn auch nicht dazu. Er öffnete einfach die Arme und Will zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er näher heran rückte, den Kopf auf Hannibals Brust legte und die Augen schloss. 

Eine Hand pflügte durch seine braunen Locken, mit der anderen zog Hannibal die Bettdecke hoch. So dämmerte er fort, erschöpft, während er sich von einem ruhigen Herzschlag in einen unruhigen Schlaf begleiten ließ. 


	2. Fieber

In der Nacht wurde sein Fieber schlimmer.

Sein Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Oft war ihm heiß und er schwitzte und die flirrende Wärme, die Hannibal neben ihm verströmte, war zu viel, zu nah, zu einnehmend. Dann wand er sich, befreite sich aus der Umarmung und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

Er wollte die Decke fort strampeln, er brauchte keine Decke, er brauchte nur ein Handtuch, in das er schwitzen konnte, aber Hannibal hinderte ihn daran.

„Nein, Will.“

Seine Stimme war ein dumpfes Flüstern an seinem Ohr, kaum mehr als heißer Atem und wieder erschauerte Will, aber das lag am Fieber.

Eindeutig.

Oft war ihm kalt, so kalt, dass er mit den Zähnen klapperte und die flirrende Wärme, die Hannibal neben ihm verströmte, war zu wenig, zu fern, zu matt. Dann hörte er das Rascheln von Stoff und ein Arm schob sich um seine Körpermitte, und obwohl die Bettdecke sie voneinander trennte, strahlte die Berührung eine nukleare Hitze aus.

Aber das lag eindeutig am Fieber.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, strömte ihm der Duft von Hühnersuppe in die Nase. In seinem Haus war es dunkel, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, aber die Sonne musste bereits aufgegangen sein, denn vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen hatten sich nicht aussperren lassen. Er sah Staub durch die Lichtsäulen tanzen, als Hannibal sich mit einer Schüssel auf den Rand seines Bettes setzte.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, sagte Will und seine Stimme brach, wurde zu einem trockenen Husten.

„Du wirst etwas essen.“ Will setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber Hannibal brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. „Ich muss darauf bestehen.“

Und als Will keine Anstalten machte, die Suppe anzunehmen, führte ihm Hannibal den Löffel mit ruhiger Hand über der dampfenden Schüssel an die Lippen und begann damit, ihn zu füttern. Erst ein Löffel, dann noch einer, noch einer. Heiß, salzig, köstlich und entgegen Wills Aussage, reagierte sein Magen mit einem gierigen Knurren auf die flüssige Mahlzeit.

Hannibal lächelte, sichtlich zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion.

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er die Nacht in Wills Bett verbracht hatte. Sein Anzug war ähnlich, aber nicht der Selbe. Das aschblonde Haar war makellos zurückgekämmt. Und Will war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er kein Hühnerfleisch im Haus hatte, geschweige denn die auserlesenen Zutaten, die Hannibal benötigte, um diese Suppe so außergewöhnlich schmackhaft zu gestalten.

„Ich habe die Hunde raus gelassen“, sagte Hannibal, nachdem er Wills suchenden Blick bemerkte. Wieder ein Löffel mit Suppe. „Es schien mir, dass sie ohne Begleitung das Grundstück nicht verlassen.“

Will nickte und schloss die Lippen um einen weiteren Löffel. Seine Zähne zerteilten das seidige Fleisch, woraufhin warme, appetitliche Wellen seine Geschmacksnerven in Aufruhr versetzten. Die Textur war so zart, dass sie beinah auf seiner Zunge zerging. Seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch und ehe er sich daran hindern konnte, entfloh ihm ein kleines Seufzen.

Hannibal betrachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Dein Körper scheint seinen Appetit wiedererlangt zu haben. Das kann man nur als gutes Zeichen deuten.“

Als sich der nächste Löffel auf dem Weg zu ihm machte, sagte Will: „Ich kann auch allein essen.“

„Zweifellos“, erwiderte Hannibal und fütterte ihn weiter, bis die Schüssel leer war.

Nach dem Essen schlief er wieder ein und das letzte, was er spürte, waren angenehm kühle Fingerspitzen an seiner pochenden Schläfe, auf seiner Stirn, die immer noch glühte. Sie glitten durch sein schweißnasses Haar, massierten die Kopfhaut mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen, stimulierend, und taten es noch lange nachdem er wieder eingeschlafen war.

 

***

 

Am dritten Tag war das Fieber verschwunden und Hannibal ebenso.

Ein Blick durch den Spalt der zugezogenen Gardine bestätigte seine Vermutung - Der schwarze Bentley stand nicht mehr in seiner Auffahrt. Er unterdrückte energisch einen irrationalen Anflug von Enttäuschung.

Trotzdem war es seltsam unhöflich, dass er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Nicht mal zwei Zeilen auf einem Schmierzettel.

Dafür gab es eine Veränderung in seinem Hof.

Will zog sich einen Bademantel über und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe. Als er seine Haustür öffnete, strömte hinter ihm das Rudel vorbei. Sie stoben hinaus in den Schnee, energiegeladen, wirbelten, tollten und bellten, ein bunter, glücklicher Haufen Hunde.

Den Will mit reiner Zuneigung und dem Anflug eines Lächelns betrachtete, bevor die Kälte ihn hart traf, ohne Vorwarnung den Atem raubte, in seinen Lungen brannte, als er wieder Luft holen konnte. Er zog den Mantel zu, doch der frostige Wind fand spielend leicht den Weg durch seine leichte Bekleidung.

Es war bestimmt nicht gut für sein kürzlich besiegtes Fieber, wenn er sich zu lange draußen aufhielt, möglicherweise riskierte er damit einen Rückfall. Trotzdem ging er in den Hof, denn er würde nicht lange brauchen.

Nur kurz einen Blick drauf werfen und dann wieder zurück ins Haus gehen. Eine Dusche nehmen. Jack anrufen und sich wieder gesund melden.

Der Grabstein war ein beeindruckendes Kunstwerk.

Klassischer Marmor, elfenbeinfarbig und handgefertigt in Verbindung mit einem christlichen Kreuz aus Edelstahl. Mittig war der Name seines Hundes eingraviert in schlichten, kursiven Buchstaben, eingerahmt von filigranen Blättern aus dunklem Granit.

Stilvoll, elegant, klassisch. Sicher ein Vermögen wert.

Drei weiße Lilien lagen auf dem Grab, zusammengefügt mit einem schwarzen Seidenband. Die Blumen waren frisch.

Erst als Busters feuchte Zunge über seine Wade fuhr, merkte Will, dass er zitterte. Er blickte hinab, streichelte den kleinen Mischling und murmelte etwas, ein paar warme Worte zur Beruhigung für den Hund.

Oder sich selbst.

 

***

 

Die Dusche war ein Segen.

Will schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ das heiße Wasser auf sein Gesicht prasseln, teilte die Lippen und stöhnte, ein kurzer, erlösender Laut.

Die Hitze tat gut, stieg als Dampf in die Luft, vernebelte die Duschkabine und breitete sich bald auch in seinem Badezimmer aus. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er, warum seine Schulter und sein Arm, sogar die Hand, ihm solche Schmerzen bereitete.

Doch die Erinnerung lungerte in seinem Augenwinkel, ein großer, schwarzer Schatten, stets außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes.

Erst wenn er sich traute hinzusehen, wurden die Konturen klarer und die Stimme lauter, die beunruhigende Worte flüsterte, in einer Sprache, die er nicht kannte und trotzdem verstand.

Er konnte die Anwesenheit seines toten Hundes

_Freund_

_Schützling_

spüren, auch in diesem Moment, irgendwo hinter der milchigen Scheibe der Duschkabine.

Jedes Mal, wenn er Winston ansah, schien er ein Stück gewachsen zu sein. Sein Fell war schmutzig, grau, blutverklebt. Die Zunge hing ihm aus dem Maul, seine Lefzen waren zurückgezogen, sodass seine Mundwinkel ihm fast bis zu den Ohren reichten, was seinem Gesicht ein grauenvolles Lächeln verlieh.

Winston war nicht mehr derselbe, er hatte sich verändert. Von seiner gutmütigen Aura war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Stattdessen konnte Will seinen Zorn spüren, heiß-kalte Stiche, die sein Herz durchbohrten, ihm in den schlimmsten Augenblicken die Luft zum atmen nahmen.

Will wusste genau, was Winston von ihm wollte.

Winston wollte, dass Will dem Mann folgte, der ihm das angetan hatte.

Winston wollte, dass Will nicht mehr schlafen konnte, solange, bis er den Mann gefunden hatte, der ihm das angetan hatte.

Winston wollte, dass Will dem Mann das Rückgrat brach, den Schädel zertrümmerte und mit seinem Gehirn die Wände dekorierte.

Ein farbenfrohes Bild in seinem Kopf, geschmacklose Gedanken.

Will konnte das Blut sehen, riechen.

Ein tiefes, zufriedenes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle, er leckte sich die Lippen.

Er konnte das Blut sehen, ja, riechen, ja und jetzt wollte er es auch schmecken.

Fressen.

Wollte den Mann _auffressen_.

_Also packt er ihn am Hals und an der Schulter, verbeißt sich in den Brustkorb und zieht mit den Zähnen einen großen Hautfetzen ab, der wie ein schmutziger Lappen von seinem Kinn hängt. Er verschluckt ihn im Ganzen und arbeitet sich weiter vor, durch Knorpel, Sehnen und Muskeln, die er jedoch meist wieder ausspuckt, weil er sich nur zum Herzen vorarbeiten will. Und als er es erreicht, mit blutverschmierten Klauen aus dem Körper reißt und es wie durch ein Wunder immer noch warm und pulsierend zwischen seinen Fingern pocht-_

„Will!“

Er wurde geschüttelt, und zwar kräftig.

„Hörst du mich, Will?“

Er nickte, hören konnte er, aber nichts sehen, außer rot.

Orientierungslosigkeit, sein alter Freund. Hatte geglaubt, dass er sich für immer verabschiedet hat. Offensichtlich ein Irrtum.

„Doktor?“

Seine eigene Stimme klang stumpf und fremd in seinen Ohren. Er blinzelte mehrmals bis sich der rote Nebel vor seinen Augen auflöste. Hannibals Gesicht war nah, zu nah, Will schnappte nach Luft und wollte zurückweichen, instinktiv, doch er konnte nicht, er stand schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Hannibal hielt ihn an den Schultern fest.

Will erkannte, dass sie sich in seinem Flur befanden, anstatt in seinem Badezimmer. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er dort hin gelangt war, aber es schien ihm nicht all zu viel Zeit zu fehlen, denn sein Körper war noch nass von der Dusche, die er im Hintergrund laufen hörte.

Er hatte kleine Pfützen auf den Dielen hinterlassen.

„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet, als ich dich angesprochen habe“, sagte Hannibal und löste den Griff, als er merkte, dass Will wieder aufnahmefähig wurde.

Fast augenblicklich wünschte er sich Hannibals Hände zurück, denn seine Knie fühlten sich noch an wie Gummi und er vermisste die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlten. Er verbiss sich einen Protestlaut, rieb sich die Oberarme, um die Gänsehaut zu vertreiben, die sich bereits auf seinem gesamten Körper auszubreiten schien.

Wieder war er nackt und nass und zitterte, aber das Gefühl der Scham wurde von einer überwältigenden Welle der Erleichterung überrollt.

Hannibal war wirklich da, keine Einbildung, keine konstruierte Wahrheit seines gestressten Geistes, sondern Realität. Er ist zurückgekehrt. Auf seinen Schultern und in seinen Haaren schmolz Schnee, tropfte auf den Boden - sie tropften beide und Will entschlüpfte ein Seufzen, das sich in ein Lachen verwandelte.

Will folgte einer Eingebung, machte einen Schritt, noch einen, schlang beide Arme um Hannibals Nacken und presste sich in ganzer Länge an seinen Körper.

Ein Zischen an seinem Ohr, als Hannibal scharf nach Luft schnappte und erstarrte.

Will schmiegte sich enger an, Hüfte an Hüfte, Brustkorb an Brustkorb und spürte doch nur die weiche, und vom Schnee feuchte Kaschmirwolle von Hannibals Mantel. Sekunden, in denen nichts weiter geschah, dehnten sich zur ungewissen Ewigkeit aus. Wills Herzschlag hämmerte laut in seinen Ohren, als er spürte, wie sich ein Arm um seinen Rücken legte und eine Hand stützend in seinen Nacken schob.

„Ich bin hier“, sagte Hannibal. „Ich bin wieder da.“

Will erschauerte, vergrub sein Gesicht an Hannibals Schulter, atmete durch die Nase, roch Erde, Eisen,

_Blut,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, warum riecht er nach Blut?

Minze, Moschus, ein aufregender Duft, und dann legte sich eine warme Hand auf seinen Kopf, durchpflügte sanft seine nassen Locken, beruhigend.

Hannibal summte, ein wohlwollendes Geräusch, das in Wills Brust vibrierte und er mehr spüren als hören konnte.

„Will…“ Lippen streiften seinen Hals, als Hannibal sprach. Die seichte Berührung löste ein Zucken in seinem Unterleib aus, Hitze, die in seine Lenden strömte. Will stöhnte, ein gedämpfter, kurzer, verzweifelter Laut, für den er sich schämte. „Du musst dir was anziehen.“

Will bewegte sich nicht.

„Um meinetwillen oder deinetwillen?“

Er spazierte auf dünnem Eis.

Ihm war klar, dass er sich keinen Fehltritt erlauben konnte, als er ein Glühen in Hannibals Augen sah, das er kaum zu deuten wagte.

„Es liegt mir fern, deinen körperlichen und emotionalen Zustand auszunutzen, Will, obwohl mir der Gedanke durchaus verlockend erscheint, dich hier und jetzt zu nehmen – auf dem Boden, so lange und so oft, wie es mir gefällt – bis du um Erlösung bettelst.“

_Oh Gott_

Ein Ruck erschütterte Wills Körper.

Es war beinahe erschreckend, wie viel Macht der Sog von Hannibals Worten auf seine Physis ausübte.

„Deshalb empfehle ich dir in deinem Interesse etwas anzuziehen.“

Ein schmallippiges Lächeln, Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten, jede Veränderung in seinem Gesicht registrierten, hypnotisierend, wie eine Schlange kurz vorm zubeißen.

Will zwang sich diesem Blick mit Gelassenheit zu begegnen, auch wenn er sich gefangen fühlte, wie ein Kaninchen in der Schlinge.

Die Vorstellung war jedoch nicht furchterregend. Es lag ein befriedigender Trost in dem Gedanken, die Kontrolle abzugeben.

„Ich würde dich lassen.“

Hannibals Pupillen erweiterten sich, verschluckten fast gänzlich die Iris, bevor sich die Härte in seinen Gesichtszügen löste und er kurz lachte, warm und tief.

„Ein Vergnügen, das ich ungern verschieben muss, da ich bereits andere Pläne für den Verlauf dieses Abends für uns gemacht habe.“

Er streckte die Hand nach Wills Wange aus, fuhr mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Haut, eine federleichte Liebkosung, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog, auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ging.

Will erstickte fast an dem großen Klumpen Frustration in seinem Hals.

Er stolperte auf weichen Knien ins Badezimmer zurück, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen, wartete ab, bis er Schritte auf der Treppe hören konnte, die ins untere Stockwerk führte. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und betrachtete wie betäubt seine Erektion.

 

***

 

Er brauchte einen Whiskey, mehr als alles andere.

Glücklicherweise hatte er noch eine angebrochene Flasche in der Kommode in seinem Wohnzimmer gefunden. Sein Geheimversteck für Notfälle. Half nicht gegen die Alpträume, aber beim Einschlafen.

Die Qualitätsfrage war wieder eine andere. Er vermutete, dass Dr. Lecter edlere Tropfen gewohnt war, nichtsdestotrotz bot er ihm ebenfalls ein Glas an und Hannibal trank, ohne eine Miene dabei zu verziehen.

Sicher, alles andere wäre unhöflich.

Sie saßen vor seinem kleinen Heizofen, da sein Kamin nicht mehr funktionierte, seit er ihn aufgerissen hatte, weil er dachte, es hätte sich ein Tier darin verfangen. Hatte sich herausgestellt, dass das alles nur in seinem Kopf war.

Damals war er ein anderer Mensch gewesen, ein Gefangener seiner Angst. Er hatte sich verändert. Hannibal hatte ihn verändert.

Will hob das Glas und trank, schloss die Augen, als sich der Alkohol warm in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Er betrachtete Hannibal aus halb geschlossenen Lidern, nahm die Details seiner entspannten Pose in sich auf – die überschlagenen Beine, die Hände locker im Schoß, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Eine Ruhe ausstrahlend, die auf Will abfärbte, den Nebel in seinem Kopf auflöste. Keine Spur von Winston.

„Wenn er jetzt hier wäre“, sagte Hannibal und legte eine kleine Pause ein, in der er sich den Whiskey mit der Zunge von den Lippen leckte – eine Bewegung, die Will mit seinen Augen verfolgte, „der Mann, der Winston auf dem Gewissen hat – was würdest du mit ihm tun?“

Hannibals Abwesenheit, der Geruch von Blut, der ihm anhaftete – all das ergab plötzlich einen Sinn, fügte sich zu einem grauenhaft simplen Bild zusammen, auch wenn ihm einige Teile des Puzzles fehlten.

„Wie?“ fragte Will und versuchte dabei, die Bewunderung zu ignorieren, die seine eigene Tonlage färbte. „Wie hast du ihn gefunden?“

Aber die Antwort auf die Frage kannte er bereits.

„Du hast einen unruhigen Schlaf.“

_5CG 449, Virginia_

„Wo ist er?“

„Draußen.“ Mit einem Schluck verschwand der Rest des Whiskeys aus Hannibals Glas. „In der Scheune.“

Will leerte sein Glas ebenfalls, zwang sich langsam zu trinken, Ruhe zu bewahren, doch sein Herz raste bereits, sein Puls pochte spürbar durch die Halsschlagader.

„Lebt er noch?“

Hannibal lächelte.

„Noch.“

Will merkte nicht, dass er ebenfalls lächelte.

„Ich will ihn sehen.“

„Das habe ich gehofft.“

Hannibal erhob sich, ging zur Haustür und drehte sich um, als er merkte, dass Will ihm nicht folgte.

„Dann komm.“

Für einen Moment befürchtete er, dass seine Kraft ihn verlassen hatte, dass er nicht würde aufstehen können und selbst wenn, seine Beine ihn gar nicht tragen könnten, doch er überraschte sich selbst.

„Zieh dir eine Jacke an“, sagte Hannibal. „Es schneit.“


	3. Herzschlag

Das Licht flackerte mehrmals, bevor es die große Scheune erhellte.

Er hing kopfüber an einem Haken von der Decke wie ein Schwein in einem Schlachthaus. Seine Füße waren mit einem Seil gefesselt, die Arme auf den Rücken gebunden. Er blutete aus einer Wunde an seiner Stirn, die kleine, schwarze Pfützen auf dem Holzfußboden hinterlassen hatte.

Außerhalb der Hütte heulte der Wind durch die Bäume.

Will näherte sich dem schwingenden, zugeschnürten, menschlichen Paket ohne Eile und wusste, dass Hannibal ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, stets nur zwei Schritte entfernt war, immer hinter ihm, wie ein Geist.

Wie obskur, beinah surreal dieses Bild wirkte, zwischen all seinen Alltagsgegenständen, die er hier aufbewahrte.

Neben seiner Werkbank, wo noch der kleine Bootsmotor lag, den er noch nicht fertig repariert hatte.

Neben den Regalen, die mit Konserven aller Art gefüllt waren.

Neben den Werkzeugkisten, seiner Anglerausrüstung, der Tiefkühltruhe.

Will erlaubte sich, den Blick aus den aufgerissenen Augen zu erwidern, die ihn aufmerksam musterten, ließ sich dabei von den Emotionen überschwemmen, badete in einem Sumpf aus Verständnislosigkeit, Panik und blanker Angst.

Will konnte sich selbst durch diese Augen sehen – eine neue Gleichung, die es zu lösen galt in diesem Wirrwarr aus Rätseln, wie er hier gelandet war und warum.

Dumpfe Geräusche quollen aus dem Tuch, das im Mund des Mannes steckte, als er versuchte zu sprechen. Er sah jung aus in seiner Furcht, jünger als Will ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Aber an was konnte er sich erinnern?

_blaue Basecap_

_getönte Pilotenbrille_

_Sedan_

Nichts davon war vorhanden.

Obwohl Will keine Sekunde daran zweifelte, das Hannibal ihm den richtigen Mann gebracht hatte, musste er sich selbst überzeugen.

Als Will nach dem Kopf griff, der vor ihm schwebte, traf ihn der bejammernswerte Gestank wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. Er blinzelte aufsteigende Tränen fort und atmete flach aus dem Mund, widerstand dem Drang, sich die Hand vors Gesicht zu halten, als er sich dem Mann weiter näherte.

Die Jeans war dunkel und schmutzig, nicht nur von Schweiß, Blut und Schmutz, sondern auch von seinen eigenen Exkrementen.

Wills Finger gruben sich unwillkürlich härter über die Kopfhaut des jungen Mannes, bis er ein Haarbüschel zusammen hatte, es festzog, um das Schwingen des Körpers zum stillstand zu zwingen.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin?“

Ein hektisches Kopfschütteln, ein erbärmliches Wimmern – „Umpf, umpf, umpf!“ – das man großzügig als ein Nein auslegen könnte. Sein Blick sprang hin und her zwischen Will und Hannibal, der hinter ihm aufragte wie die Statue eines Todesgottes.

Vor ihm hatte er Angst, das war nicht zu übersehen.

Nach einer Pause, in der Will verschiedene Möglichkeiten abwägte, zog er ein Jagdmesser aus seiner Jackentasche, das er für gewöhnlich zum Töten und Ausweiden von Fischen benutzte.

„Ich werde dir jetzt den Knebel abnehmen“, sagte Will und hielt dem Mann das Messer so dicht vor die Nase, dass er es an schielte. „Und ich möchte, dass du ruhig bleibst. Kannst du das?“

Ein Nicken, die Augen wurden groß und hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn du anfängst zu schreien, oder sonst irgendwelche Dummheiten machst, schneide ich dir damit die Kehle durch. Hast du verstanden?“

Wimmern und Nicken wechselten sich eifrig ab. Immer wieder glitt der panische Blick an seiner Schulter vorbei – hoch zu Hannibal.

„Du sagst kein Wort, es sei denn, ich frage dich etwas.“

Diesmal wartete Will nicht auf das Nicken und griff nach dem Tuch, womit Hannibal ihm das Maul zugestopft hatte. Ein Spucken und Würgen folgte, als er gierig nach Luft schnappte.

„Bitte, ich -“

Die Faust flog ohne Zögern, traf den Mann mitten aufs Nasenbein, und wenn Will nicht alles täuschte, hörte er ein Knacken, aber lauter war der Schmerzensschrei, den er mit einem erbarmungslosen Griff um den Kiefer erstickte.

„Hab ich dich was gefragt?“

Es herrschte Stille.

Bis auf die keuchenden Versuche zu Luft zu kommen, hörte Will gar nichts. Das, und den pfeifenden Wind vor der Tür.

Er ließ sich noch ein bisschen Zeit, bevor er die Hand von dem Mund entfernte, wischte sich den Speichel und das Blut an der Hose ab.

„Wie heißt du?“

„Frank“, sagte der Mann und sein Tonfall klang leicht nasal, wie Will mit Zufriedenheit feststellte. „Frank Underwood.“

„Hallo Frank, ich bin Will. Meinen Psychiater hast du ja bereits kennengelernt.“

Keine Antwort, nur zusammengepresste Lippen und der Blick, der wie ein aufgescheuchtes Hühnchen immer wieder zwischen Will und Hannibal hin und her flog. Wut und Angst, keine gute Kombination. Er würde diese Sache schnell zu Ende bringen müssen.

„Weißt du, warum du hier bist, Frank?“

„Geht's um das Geld? Ich hab eurem Boss gesagt, dass ich es nicht habe, ehrlich, Mann!“

Schulden? Drogen? Womöglich beides, dachte Will, als er Frank betrachtete. Der war sicher kein Dealer, zumindest wenn er nach dem Auto ging, das Frank an dem Tag gefahren hatte.

Nur ein kleiner Fisch, der die Hosen voll hatte.

„Was ist mit dem Wagen passiert?“

Franks Augen wurden groß. „Den musste ich in die Werkstatt bringen, weil mir irgend so ein Mistvieh von Köter die Motorhaube komplett zerbeult hat!“

Schlafwandlerische Ruhe breitete sich in Will Grahams Körper aus. Hinter sich hörte er das Rascheln von Stoff, als Hannibal neben ihn trat und leise schnaubte.

Will machte sich nicht die Mühe, schnitt das Seil, an dem Frank hing, einfach mit einigen Hieben durch, sodass dieser unsanft mit einem Ächzen auf den Boden fiel.

Will ignorierte Franks panisches Gebrabbel, als er ihm die Fesseln mit dem Messer löste, doch er bemerkte durchaus den interessierten Blick von Hannibal.

„Lauf“, flüsterte Will.

„Wirklich?“ sagte Frank, der sich die Handgelenke und die Oberarme abwechselnd rieb.

„Bevor ich es mir anders überlege“, antwortete Will und trat zurück.

Frank kam unbeholfen auf die Beine, wechselte unsichere Blicke, öffnete den Mund und entschloss sich dann doch nichts mehr zu sagen, als er linkisch an Will und Hannibal vorbei humpelte. Erst langsam, und als er merkte, dass niemand versuchte, ihn in letzter Sekunde aufzuhalten, immer schneller.

Er stieß die Tür auf und eine Schneewehe flog durch den Spalt, verschluckte seine Gestalt bald ganz, als er sich immer weiter entfernte.

Will sah ihm nicht nach.

Hannibal brach das Schweigen, das ihn begleitet hatte, seit sie Wills Haus verlassen hatten.

„Auch wenn ich deine Entscheidung respektiere, ist es mir nicht möglich mit den Konsequenzen zu leben, die sie nach sich ziehen könnte.“

Will legte den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete ein, tief durch die Nase und schloss die Augen. Er lächelte leicht.

„Du hast ihn mir zum Geschenk gemacht.“

„Und du hast es abgelehnt.“

Keine Änderung des Tonfalls, kein Vorwurf, nicht mal Groll. Aber nichts konnte darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass unter der Oberfläche der schwache, dumpfe Glanz seiner Enttäuschung zum Vorschein kam.

Will kostete den Moment aus, nur ein wenig länger, bevor er Gnade walten ließ und wenigstens endlich Hannibals Blick erwiderte, indem er den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte.

„Ich hab ihn nicht gehen lassen“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich gebe ihm einen Vorsprung.“

***

Es war dunkel, viel zu dunkel für die Uhrzeit, doch das Licht der Sonne wurde vollständig verschluckt durch die grauen Schneewolken am Horizont.

Der Wind war hier draußen alles, was er hören konnte, ein hohes, lautes Pfeifen, das in seinem Trommelfell vibrierte.

Will lief durch den Schnee, der ihm an manchen Stellen bereits bis zu den Knöcheln reichte, ohne Hast und Eile. Er war vorsichtig, denn er wusste, dass ein falscher Schritt unter diesen Umständen möglicherweise fatale Auswirkungen haben könnte.

Der Wald war tückisch, schon bei klarem Wetter, und obwohl er sich anmaßte, jede Steigung und jedes Tal zu kennen, hütete er sich, sein Glück herauszufordern, wenn er am Ende dabei mit einem gebrochenen Bein dafür bezahlen musste.

Im besten Falle.

Will spürte, dass er nicht allein war.

Da war zum einen natürlich der Mann, den er verfolgte.

Frank war verletzt und in Panik in einer fremden Umgebung. Er war nicht weit. Die meisten seiner Spuren verwehte der Wind, oder fraß der Schnee, aber Will brauchte diese Hinweise nicht, um zu wissen, wohin seine Reise ging.

Es gab hier nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Wegen, denen man folgen konnte und sie alle führten zum Fluss. Dort würde er ihn kriegen.

Irgendwo weiter hinter ihm war Hannibal.

Wenn Will jetzt einen Blick zurück über die Schulter werfen würde, wäre niemand zu sehen. Und doch war er da. Nah. Will wusste das und er wusste auch, dass Hannibal sich nicht zeigen würde, solange Will es nicht ausdrücklich wünschte.

Gut.

Winstons Schatten begleitete jeden seiner Schritte.

Er trabte aufmerksam neben Will, Augen wie glühende Kohlen, ein konstantes Knurren in der Kehle.

Will ertappte sich dabei, wie er beruhigende Worte murmelte, ein „Sch“ hier, ein „ruhig“ da, bevor ihm klar wurde, wie unsinnig das war.

Und er trotzdem nicht damit aufhören konnte.

Durch das tobende Schneegestöber hinweg war jetzt der Fluss zu hören – ein reißender Strom, dessen Pegel kontinuierlich anstieg. Nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Ufer. Von hier aus ging es nur noch bergab.

Etwas traf Wills Schienbein, unter stechenden Schmerzen brach sein Knie ein und im selben Moment stürzte sich Frank Underwood aus dem Unterholz mit einem animalischen Schrei auf ihn.

Die Wucht der Kollision stieß ihn zu Boden, doch er packte Frank am Oberarm und zog ihn mit sich. Sie fielen gemeinsam die Böschung hinunter, in einer kuriosen Umarmung, überschlugen sich dabei mehrmals, bevor sie endgültig landeten – Will voran mit dem Gesicht im Schnee.

Diesem war es auch zu verdanken, dass sie den Sturz weitestgehend unbeschadet überstanden hatten, nichtsdestotrotz bestand Wills gesamte fühlbare Welt nach dem Aufprall aus Schmerzen, die in seinem Kopf explodierten, Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen ließen.

Als er sich halb besinnungslos umdrehte, beugte sich Frank mit einem breiten, blutigen Grinsen bereits über ihn, blies ihm stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht. Franks Lippen bewegten sich, doch Will konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Er sah nur den Stein in seiner Hand.

Der erste Schlag traf Will auf den Kopf, eine dumpfe Schmerzwolke zurücklassend. Augenblicklich spürte er warme Nässe auf seiner Schläfe, die der Wind schnell abkühlte. Er sah ein triumphierendes Funkeln in Franks Augen, als er zum zweiten Schlag ausholte. Will riss den Arm hoch, blockte den Angriff und der Stein entglitt Franks Fingern.

Noch während Frank den Verlust seiner Waffe betrauerte, zog Will sein Knie an und rammte es mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft in die Hoden des jungen Mannes. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei sackte Frank auf ihm zusammen. Will zog die Ellenbogen hoch und stieß ihn zur Seite, kroch unter seinem Körper hervor, rollte sich von ihm fort.

Will gönnte sich und seiner Lunge ein paar Sekunden, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er kam auf die Beine, ungelenk, betrachtete den Stein, der außerhalb Franks Reichweite lag und ließ ihn letztlich liegen.

Ein Griff an seine Brusttasche, eine Vergewisserung und er lächelte, als er den Griff seines Messers spürte. Er packte Frank, der immer noch jammernd am Boden lag, am Kragen seiner Jacke und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist!“ sagte Frank und lachte, erstaunlich unbeeindruckt von der Klinge, die vor seinem Gesicht schwebte. „Ich hab dich erkannt! Ich weiß, wer du bist!“

Mit distanzierter Fassungslosigkeit betrachtete Frank, wie das Messer die Stoffe seiner Jacke und seines Hemdes zerschnitt, um schließlich sanft, fast schmerzfrei und nicht sehr tief in sein Fleisch einzudringen.

Will blieb ruhig, als Frank mit dem Lachen aufhörte und das Schreien begann.

Mit seinem Körpergewicht hielt er Frank am Boden, die linke Hand schloss sich um den Hals, während sich die rechte Hand mit Hilfe des Messers weiter Zugang verschaffte.

Es war nicht einfach und es dauerte lange, bis alles Leben aus ihm herausgequetscht war, bis die Augen trüb wurden und rot und blutunterlaufen, bis die Beine nicht mehr strampelten, die Arme nicht mehr zuckten, jetzt nutzlos zur Seite in den Schnee fielen.

Will blieb ruhig, er war außer Atem, aber ruhig, als er Franks Rippen brach, wobei er mit der Hand abrutschte und sich verletzte, was er erst viel später merken würde. Er würde Schmerzen haben im ganzen Körper, ob dieser enormen Anstrengungen, die er auf sich nahm, um an Franks Herz zu gelangen.

 _Oh_ , er hatte sich nie so lebendig gefühlt.

 

***

 

Der Wind hatte nachgelassen, der Schneefall zugenommen – große, dicke Flocken, die ihm in den Wimpern hängen blieben.

Er konnte nur ahnen, wie er in Hannibals Augen aussehen mochte. Er wusste nur, dass seine Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen rot vom Blut waren und er danach stinken musste.

Nach Blut, Eingeweiden und Tod.

Der Doktor verzog keine Miene, als er ihn erblickte, nur seine Nasenflügel bebten. Wenn ihm kalt war, so ließ sich das vielleicht nur daran erkennen, dass er seine Hände in den Manteltaschen vergraben hatte.

„Du hast auf mich gewartet.“

„Selbstverständlich, Will.“

 _Selbstverständlich_ , hallte es in seinem Kopf von allen Wänden wider.

Will stoppte zwei Schritte vor Hannibal. Er trug Franks Herz in seiner linken Hand, welches jetzt, anders als in seiner Fantasie, natürlich nicht mehr warm war und pulsierte, was es aber vor wenigen Minuten noch getan hatte.

Hannibal bedachte das Organ in seiner Hand mit einem respektvollen Blick.

„Ich habe uns Abendessen besorgt“, sagte Will.

Noch bevor Hannibal etwas erwidern konnte, überwand Will die Distanz zwischen ihnen, hob die rechte Hand und breitete seine Finger über Hannibals Wange aus, hinterließ blutige Spuren auf der Stirn, unter dem Auge, entlang des Nasenbeins.

Auf den Lippen.

Auf den Lippen, die von einer warmen Zunge geteilt wurden, die nun über seine Fingerspitzen leckte.

Will zuckte zusammen, als ein heißer Schauer durch seinen Körper fuhr. Er spürte Hannibals Blick, wie Scheinwerfer im Dunkeln, die nur auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Will sah überall hin, nur nicht in seine Augen.

„Bring mich zu dir“, sagte Will und entzog seine Hand. „Ich habe Hunger.“           


	4. Das Abendessen

Die lange Autofahrt nach Baltimore war eine verschwommene Erinnerung in seinem Kopf. 

Die Hälfte der Zeit hatte er verschlafen, eingelullt von unaufdringlichen Orchesterklängen aus dem Radio und dem dumpfen Dröhnen des Bentley-Motors.

Erst Hannibals Finger an seiner Wange, und später in seinen Haaren, weckten ihn auf. Im Halbschlaf lehnte er sich in die Berührung, gab sich dem Bedürfnis nach Wärme und Nähe hin, ohne darüber nachzudenken und war im Nachhinein von sich selbst überrascht.

„Wir sind da“, murmelte Hannibal, die Stimme irgendwie üppiger im Akzent.

Und es fühlte sich auch so an, als seien sie endlich angekommen, nach einer Reise, die viel länger gedauert hatte, als eine Stunde Autofahrt.

Wir sind da

„Ich wünschte, du könntest dich durch meine Augen sehen.“

Eine Aussage, auf die Will nur mit Zynismus reagieren konnte, wenn er eine Antwort formulieren würde. Es lag ihm bereits eine schnippische Phrase auf der Zunge, die er wieder runter schluckte. 

Nach dem Aufwachen war er am empfindlichsten, wenn die Schutzmauern noch nicht standen und sämtliche Emotionen ungefiltert in ihn eindringen konnten.

Statt zu antworten, öffnete er die Autotür mit der Hand, hinterließ unweigerlich Blutspuren am Griff und am teuren Leder des Beifahrersitzes. 

Frank Underwoods DNA.

Hannibal musste klar sein, dass er den Wagen loswerden musste.

Und wenn er schon dabei war, das Leben, das er gerade führte.

Ich ebenfalls, dachte Will und erschauerte.

**

Seine Lider waren geschlossen, während Hannibal seine Kopfwunde behandelte, desinfizierte und säuberte. Er fühlte sich matt, betäubt – eine Folge der Schmerzmittel, die Dr. Lecter ihm verabreicht hatte.

Zumindest wollte er das glauben.

Hannibals Esszimmer wurde nur durch Kerzen und indirektes Licht beleuchtet, angenehm und unaufdringlich. Im Hintergrund lief ein sanftes Klavierstück aus versteckten Lautsprechern.

„Will, ich fürchte, die Wunde muss genäht werden.“

Will nickte, er hatte verstanden. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf seine Hände, die immer noch blutbesudelt Frank Underwoods Herz umklammerten, während sie auf dem polierten Esstisch lagen.

Es bereitete ihm ein unbestreitbares Vergnügen, die Tischplatte mit dem Blut ruiniert zu haben.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Will, wie Hannibal eine Spritze vorbereitete. Ohne ihn anzusehen sagte er: „Keine weiteren Betäubungsmittel.“

Hannibal hielt inne, bedachte Will mit einem prüfenden Blick und legte die Spritze schließlich zur Seite, jedoch nicht ohne anzumerken, dass er ohne sie Schmerzen haben würde.

„Gut“, sagte Will und meinte es so.

Er wollte so wach und klar im Kopf wie möglich sein. 

Obwohl er wusste, was kommen würde, traf ihn der erste Stich unerwartet hart. Er stöhnte und biss sich in die Unterlippe, schmeckte Blut, als die Haut unter seinen Zähnen aufriss.

„Das war Nummer eins. Es folgen noch sechs.“

Und jeder einzelne war unangenehm, besonders dann, wenn Hannibal den Faden festzog. Will konzentrierte sich auf die flackernden Schatten an der Wand, die das Kerzenlicht warf.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Will?“

Der dritte Stich tat nicht weniger weh als seine Vorgänger.

„Abgesehen von der Nadel in meinem Kopf?“

„Abgesehen davon.“ Er glaubte, ein Lächeln in Hannibals Stimme zu hören.

Will atmete scharf ein, während sich der Faden durch sein Fleisch zog.

„Ich habe Schmerzen im ganzen Körper.“

„Schmerzen, auf die du zum großen Teil selbst bestehst.“

Dazu konnte Will nichts sagen, weil es stimmte. Er schluckte ein Ächzen runter, als die Nadel zum fünften Mal seine Haut durchstach.

„Selbstgeißelung?“ fragte Hannibal.

„Eine Erinnerung“, antwortete Will, „daran, dass ich am Leben bin.“

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu Frank Underwood“, sagte Hannibal leichthin und verknotete die Naht über Wills Augenbraue. Er lehnte sich zurück als er fertig war, betrachtete das Organ in Wills Hand. 

„Hast du dich bereits entschieden, wie du ihn zubereitet haben möchtest?“

„Roh.“ Will fühlte, wie sich ein freudloses Lächeln in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich will ihn schmecken. Unverfälscht.“

Und dann wie ein Nachtrag, der beinah vergessen wurde, aber nicht unwichtig war: „Ich will ihn mit dir teilen.“

Hannibal beobachtete Will lange. Er konnte fast spüren, wie die Blicke, die er nicht erwiderte, über sein Gesicht krochen. Die Nackenhaare stellten sich ihm auf.

„So sei es“, sagte Hannibal. Er stand auf von seinem Platz, ging um Will herum, öffnete die Hand und streckte den Arm aus. „Gib ihn mir, bitte. Ich werde ihn säubern.“

Will fiel es schwerer als gedacht, ihn los zu lassen. Er wollte, aber seine Finger hatten sich zu tief in das Fleisch eingegraben, wie Haken, die sich verkeilt hatten. Hannibal löste den verkrampften Griff mit sanfter Gewalt, öffnete jeden Finger einzeln, massierte mit dem Daumen die Knöchel und machte sich selbst die Hände schmutzig, als er ihm Franks Herz abnahm.

Mit der freien Hand drehte er Wills Kinn in seine Richtung, hob es an, zwang ihn dazu, den Blick zu erwidern.

„Vor dem Essen wirst du dir die Hände waschen.“

**

Hannibal halbierte das Herz, wässerte es, entfernte die Adern und Blutreste und schnitt den Klappenapparat heraus, der zu hart und unverdaulich war.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Will sich gewaschen und umgezogen. Er trug Kleidung, die Hannibal ihm gegeben hatte. Ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose, die ihm beide besser passten, als er angenommen hatte.

Er saß rechts von Hannibal, der am Kopf der Tafel Platz genommen hatte. Auf dem weißen Teller lag nichts weiter, als das rohe Fleisch – keine Soßen, keine Beilagen, keine aufwändigen Dekorationen, ganz seinen Wünschen entsprechend.

Will fragte sich, ob es Hannibal schwer gefallen war, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Hast du schon ein mal Herz gegessen, Will?“

„Kein menschliches jedenfalls.“

Hannibal lächelte milde.

„Es ist kräftig im Geschmack und reich an Vitaminen und Mineralstoffen.“

„Dafür ist der Cholesterin-Gehalt sehr hoch, wie ich annehme.“

Hannibals Lächeln vertiefte sich. 

Es gab Rotwein. Sie stießen an und tranken einen Schluck. Danach betrachtete Will das Besteck. Eine Gabel, deren Zinken ihm ungewöhnlich spitz vorkamen und ein Messer, das ohne Zweifel scharf genug war.

Will aß zuerst, zerteilte das feste Fleisch mit dem Messer in mundgerechte Stücke, bevor es zwischen seine Lippen gelangte und er es zerkaute, langsam, vorsichtig.

Er wurde dabei beobachtet.

„Herb, würzig“, sagte Will und schloss die Augen, während er weiter kaute. „Erinnert mich an Wild.“ 

Er öffnete die Augen und begegnete Hannibals Blick, zwei dunkle Brennsteine, die im Kerzenlicht schimmerten. „Wie Reh.“

„Ja“, sagte Hannibal, der sich nun seinem Teller annahm. „Das dunkle Fleisch ähnelt normalem Muskelfleisch eher als der glatten Muskulatur anderer, innerer Organe.“

„Weil es ständig in Bewegung ist.“

Sie aßen schweigend weiter, während im Hintergrund Bachs Goldberg Variationen klimperten. Will genoss die stille Verbundenheit, die Hannibal ebenfalls spüren musste. Vielleicht sogar mehr als er selbst.

Oder er verwechselte das, was Hannibal fühlte, mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Und spielte es überhaupt eine Rolle? Die Grenzen waren schon lange schwammig, ineinander übergreifend, hoben sich gegenseitig auf.

Um eins zu sein.

Erst als der letzte Bissen durch Wills Hals wanderte, ergriff Hannibal wieder das Wort.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt, nachdem du deine Rache ausgekostet hast?“

Will lehnte sich mit dem Weinglas im Stuhl zurück und trank den letzten Schluck, bevor er sagte: „Gut.“ Er dachte kurz nach und ergänzte mit einem halben Lächeln: „Ausgefüllt.“

Hannibal lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, nicht ganz so leger, immer noch gerade sitzend.

„Verfolgt Winston dich immer noch?“

„Winston wird immer bei mir sein.“

Es schmerzte, seinen Namen auszusprechen, es schmerzte an ihn zu denken und Will wusste, dass das nie ganz aufhören würde.

„Doch er wird mich nicht verfolgen, er wird mich begleiten.“

Hannibal nickte. „Auf Winston!“, sagte er und trank nun seinerseits den letzten Tropfen Wein.

 

Auf Wiedersehen, alter Freund.

**

Will räumte den Tisch ab, während Hannibal in der Küche an der Spüle stand und das Geschirr einweichte. Dazu hatte er sich das Jackett ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt. 

Will brachte ihm die Teller, gesellte sich zu ihm und half beim Abtrocknen.

Die Narben an Hannibals Unterarmen waren deutlich zu sehen. Brown hatte seinen Job gut gemacht, wenn man vom Endergebnis absah – die Schnitte verliefen nicht quer, sondern gerade, immer der Ader nach.

Hässliches, unansehnliches, rosarotes Narben-Geflecht, tief genug in die Haut geschnitten, dass es niemals ganz verblassen würde.

Ein Gedanke, der Will gefiel.

„Du darfst sie anfassen.“

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er beim Starren erwischt worden war, oder dass Hannibal längst kein Geschirr mehr abwusch und ihn stattdessen betrachtete – aufmerksam, neugierig, merkwürdig lauernd.

Will streckte die Hand aus, berührte die vernarbte Haut mit den Fingerspitzen. Sie war seidig und weicher als die Haut daneben. Er folgte der Linie, rauf und runter und wieder rauf. Hannibals Lippen teilten sich, als Will den Druck seiner Finger verstärkte und Nägel zum Einsatz kamen.

„Willst du sie wieder öffnen?“

Ein verlockender Gedanke, der schnell Gestalt annahm. Er wusste bereits, wie er es tun würde – mit seinen Händen, immer mit den Händen. Ein chaotisches Bild entstand in seinem Kopf, das in den schillerndsten Rottönen leuchtete.

Ein Bild, das man nicht ansehen wollte.

Und wenn man es doch tat, ließ das Durcheinander jeden Betrachter sprachlos zurück.

Jeden bis auf Hannibal, der Schönheit in Dingen sieht, die andere Menschen in Schrecken versetzen.

„Nein“, sagte Will schließlich. Der Schatten eines Lächelns flackerte über sein Gesicht. „Manchmal will ich dir einfach nur weh tun.“

Darauf erwiderte Hannibal nichts, einzig seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. Er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Will widerstand dem Drang, zurückzuweichen. Die Finger landeten sanft auf seiner Wange, der Daumen lag auf Wills Unterlippe.

„Du hast da noch Blut.“

Eine Lüge.

Eine Einladung.

Hannibal sagte nichts, als Will den Mund öffnete und seine Zunge warm und feucht über seinen Daumen gleiten ließ.

Eine Spiegelung der Szene aus dem Wald.

Hannibal versteifte sich, atmete hörbar durch die Nase ein, doch anstatt den Daumen wegzuziehen, drückte er ihn weiter in den Mund, langsam, streifte die Zähne, zwang den Kiefer, sich weiter zu öffnen.

Eine Provokation.

Will schluckte ein Stöhnen hinunter, während sich seine Lippen unaufgefordert um Hannibals Daumen schlossen. Und einem oralen Urinstinkt folgend, fing er an, daran zu lecken, an ihm zu saugen und zu lutschen.

Sein Puls ging hoch, hämmerte in seinen Ohren, pumpte Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Er zwang sich, den Blick von Hannibals Augen nicht abzuwenden, der ihn anstarrte, als wäre er ein exotisches Insekt, das sich auf seine Hand verirrt hatte.

Wunderschön, aber tödlich.

Das war gut, doch es genügte noch nicht, Will wollte mehr.

So biss er ohne Vorwarnung in den Daumen, verletzte die Haut, schmeckte Blut.

Ein Teller ging mit einem lauten Klirren zu Bruch, als er vergessen aus Wills Hand glitt. Hannibals Blick war noch immer mit Wills blauen Augen verwoben.

Hannibal zog die Hand weg, nicht abrupt, immer noch kontrolliert, aber der aufmerksame Beobachter konnte erkennen, dass seine Lippen halb geöffnet waren und er durch den Mund atmete.

Vielleicht ein bisschen schneller als zuvor.

„Du hast mich gebissen.“

Will leckte sich über die Lippen, die bereits ein wenig geschwollen waren.

„Ich weiß.“

Ein Schritt, ein Wimpernschlag, ein Atemzug und Will war bei ihm, fing das Gesicht ein und presste einen Kuss auf Hannibals geöffneten Mund. 

Ihre Körper kollidierten schwungvoll, taumelten, stolperten gegen die Anrichte. Hannibal schnappte nach Luft, als sich die Kante der Arbeitsplatte in seine Wirbelsäule bohrte und Will gönnte ihm nur diese Sekunde, bevor seine Lippen erneut Hannibals Mund ganz und gar beschlagnahmten.

Seine Hände wanderten über Hannibals Gesicht, vorbei an den Wangenknochen, durch die Haare – wühlten, zogen an der akkuraten Form, bis sie ihm unordentlich vom Kopf ab standen. Dieser Anblick war befriedigend, aber noch befriedigender war Hannibals gedämpftes Stöhnen.

Dieser war es nun, der den Kuss abbrach und sich gegen Will lehnte, Stirn an Stirn, die Nasenspitzen streifend, atemlos.

„Will...“

Ein Schauer rieselte in prickelnden Schüben durch seinen Körper, als er seinen Namen hörte, den nur Hannibal mit so viel Bewunderung aussprach.

Wertschätzung.

Es gab noch ein anderes Wort, das wahrscheinlich besser passte.

Über das er nicht nachdenken wollte.

Hier ging es nur um Körperlichkeiten. Hier ging es darum, diese seltsame, sexuelle Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, endlich auszuleben, aus dem System zu kriegen.

Mehr nicht.

Will erneuerte den Kuss und Hannibals Zähne nagten an seiner Unterlippe, scharfe Kanten, die sich in das empfindliche Fleisch gruben, ihn nach Atem schnappen ließen. Unter Hannibals Hemd zu gelangen, erwies sich als schwieriges Unterfangen. Zunächst musste die Weste weg und Will fummelte lange an den Knöpfen, wie ein Teenager, ungeduldig und ungeschickt.

Hannibal tat nichts, um es ihm leichter zu machen, im Gegenteil, seine Lippen und Zähne bearbeiteten Wills Hals, saugten und bissen in die Haut, um sie gleich darauf tröstlich ab zu lecken. Die Hitze seines Mundes verbrannte Will, rieselte in erschauernden Schüben über ihn hinweg, sammelte sich in seinem Schoß.

Ich werde markiert, dachte Will.

Endlich ein Durchbruch, die Weste war offen und Will konnte das Hemd aus der Hose ziehen, Kontakt aufnehmen mit der erhitzten Haut. Seine Hand fuhr über den Bauch hoch zur Brust, bis er weiches Haar unter seinen Fingern spürte.

Das war anders als alles, was er kannte. Keine weichen Kurven einer Frau, stattdessen virile Maskulinität, die neu war und aufregend, genau das, was er brauchte, was er wollte. Doch es mangelte ihm an Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet.

„Du hattest nur Frauen“, murmelte Hannibal, platzierte einen Kuss in Wills Mundwinkel.

Ein Schlucken, ein Klicken im Hals und dann ein Nicken. „Nur Frauen.“

„Sag mir, wie du es dir vorstellst.“

Will schloss die Augen und ächzte, als Hannibal die Beule in seiner Hose mit der Hand einfing und zudrückte, sämtliche Zweifel und Unsicherheiten aus seinem Kopf spülte.

Der direkte Griff an sein Geschlecht löste etwas in ihm aus, ein Feuer, einen Hunger, der bisher nur indirekt bedient wurde – Will wollte nehmen, ergreifen, besitzen.

Diesen Mann vor ihm, der für so viele andere eine lebensbedrohliche Gefahr darstellte. Er wollte der Grund dafür sein, dass seine Fassade in ihre Einzelteile zerbröckelte, unter seinen Händen dahin schmolz, wie Butter in der Sonne.

Will lachte zwischen den fahrigen Küssen, die er über Hannibals Gesicht verteilte, in das er seine Hände vergrub, als wollte er es verschlingen. Wenn er gerade einmal nicht damit beschäftigt war, an den aristokratischen Lippen zu saugen, dachte er daran, seine Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen, bevor das Brennen in seiner Brust ihn erstickte.

„Genau so“, sagte Will, nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern an Hannibals Ohr und registrierte zufrieden, wie der ältere Mann erschauerte, als er ihn mit der flachen Hand auf der Brust gegen die Arbeitsplatte drückte.

„Unter mir.“


	5. Niemals satt

Will drängte sich zwischen Hannibals Beine.

Er spürte die Erregung, noch sträflich eingesperrt unter zu vielen Stoffschichten. Die Hüfte schob sich vor, suchte automatisch Kontakt, umkreiste, rieb, drängte sich gegen den anderen Unterleib, einem uralten Rhythmus folgend, der keinen Dirigenten brauchte.

Will zerrte an Knöpfen und Reißverschlüssen, zog an Hannibals Hosenbund, gerade genug, dass sich seine Erektion befreien konnte und als er danach griff, war sie heiß und lag schwer in seiner Hand, füllte sie komplett aus.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen und zu sehen, wie Hannibals Körper auf ihn reagierte, wie das Fleisch zwischen seinen Fingern härter wurde, wie es sich anfühlte, pulsierend, zuckend, voller Leben.

Es genügte fast, wie Hannibal sich unter ihm wand, sich der Hand entgegen drängte, die Finger in Wills Schultern krallte, die Lider geschlossen, die Lippen geteilt, der Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt, einen rosigen Schimmer auf den Wangen tragend.

Aber Will wollte mehr.

So viele Bilder in seinem Kopf, die sich abwechselten, so unendlich viele, köstliche Möglichkeiten, die seine Vorstellungskraft zuverlässig ausschmückte – und viel zu wenig Zeit auch nur ansatzweise all die Dinge zu tun, die er tun wollte. 

Während er den Griff verstärkte, mit dem Daumen über die klebrige Spitze rieb, die Tropfen verteilte, hin und her, rauf und runter und wieder zurück – so wie er es selbst gern hatte, nachts, wenn alle Lichter aus waren und seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gingen – löste er mit der anderen Hand Hannibals Krawatte.

Er wollte mehr.

Hannibals Augen waren schwarz wie Ebenholz, blickten durchdringend, sprachen von Gier und Verlangen und Wills Herz stolperte. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Blick zu erwidern in dem Wissen, dass er Hannibals Ausdruck spiegelte, als das Fleisch zwischen seinen Fingern zuckte.

Kribbelnde Schockwellen rasten durch Wills Körper, setzten seine Nervenenden in Brand. Sie tauschten kurze, hungrige Küsse, einer fiebriger als der nächste, während Wills Hand weiterhin den Schaft zwischen seinen Fingern bearbeitete.

„Will.“

Da war es wieder, sein Name, nur sein Name aus diesem Mund.

„Schlafzimmer“, murmelte Hannibal in einen Kuss, aber Will grollte.

„Nein.“

Ein kleiner Laut, ein Seufzen, während Will an dem Hals saugte und biss, in der Absicht, eine sichtbare Markierung zu hinterlassen. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso der Gedanke an Hannibals Schlafzimmer ihn so erzürnte 

(Alana

Alana

Alana)

und statt darüber nachzudenken, wandelte er seine Wut in sexuelle Energie um.

„Ich will dich hier haben.“

Hannibals Augen flackerten amüsiert und hingerissen. 

„Wie du möchtest“, sagte er und Will registrierte zufrieden den belegten Ton in seiner Stimme. Hannibal streichelte ihm eine braune Locke aus der Stirn. „Dann das Öl.“

Hannibal nickte wage nach rechts und Will tastete blind danach, stieß dabei einen Topf um, der polternd zu Boden fiel. Er grinste in Hannibals offenen Mund, unterdrückte einen grummelnden Protestlaut mit seinen Lippen. 

Seine Finger bekamen die Flasche zu fassen und erst dann trat Will zurück, um Hannibal gänzlich von der Hose zu befreien. Er half ihm, indem er sich die Schuhe abstreifte, die Hüfte anhob und Will zog ihm mit einem Ruck den Stoff von den Beinen.

Er nahm sich die Zeit, Hannibal zu betrachten, der vor ihm auf der Anrichte lag, wie ein Geschenk, das er sich nehmen durfte.

Ein Dessert der ganz besonderen Art.

Auf dem Rücken, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, nackt von der Hüfte abwärts, das Hemd und die Weste geöffnet, silbergraues Brusthaar preisgebend. 

Der Penis hob sich rot und feucht glänzend von seinem Bauch ab.

Sein Körper bebte erwartungsvoll.

So entblößt und zur Schau gestellt sollte er eigentlich schwach aussehen, stattdessen war er einfach nur betörend, stark und begehrenswerter als je zuvor.

Das war besser, bei weitem jetzt schon besser, als Will es sich vorgestellt hatte und etwas davon musste er laut gesagt haben.

„Dir gefällt die Idee, Kontrolle über mich auszuüben“, resümierte Hannibal.

Will schnaufte mit einem halben Lächeln, amüsiert und frustriert zu Gleichen Teilen, während er einhändig den Knopf und den Reißverschluss seiner eigenen Hose öffnete, die daraufhin ohne fremde Hilfe von seinen Hüften auf den Boden glitt.

„Und doch bleibt es nur eine Idee, eine Illusion, die du mir schenken willst“, sagte Will und beobachtete eine Veränderung in Hannibals Gesicht. „Ich könnte dir ein Halsband anlegen und dich an der Leine führen, aber du wärst derjenige, der mit mir Gassi geht.“

Hannibal lächelte mit den Augen mehr als mit dem Mund. „Mein lieber Will, ich fürchte, du unterschätzt deinen exorbitanten Einfluss auf mich außerordentlich.“ 

Hannibal öffnete die Beine, die von den Knien abwärts von der Anrichte baumelten, als Will zwischen sie trat. Will goss sich etwas von dem Öl in seine Handfläche, konzentrierte sich darauf, jeden Finger sorgfältig einzuschmieren. 

Seinen limitierten Kenntnissen zum Trotz, hatte er bereits eine genaue Vorstellung davon, was er als nächstes tun wollte.

Wills Hand glitt zwischen Hannibals Beine, vorbei an den geschwollenen Hoden, die er liebevoll zwickte, ein Zucken und Zischen erntend. Schließlich fand er den Muskelring, den er zunächst massierte, dabei jede Regung in Hannibals Gesicht beobachtete, bevor er den ersten Finger einführte.

Hannibal biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ein Grollen unterdrückend, doch er nickte, schob seine Hüfte vor und spreizte die Beine, um Will den Zugang zu erleichtern. 

Will ließ seine Zunge aufblitzen, um seine Lippen zu benetzen, während er an seine eigene Erektion dachte, die immer noch unberührt unter seiner Boxershorts schmerzhafte Ausmaße erreichte, doch er widerstand dem Drang, sich selbst anzufassen.

„Gut so, Will.“ 

Eine Hand auf seiner Wange, die über seine Stirn durch seine Haare wanderte, einer unsichtbaren Spur folgend, Augen, die seinen Blick suchten und Will entschlüpfte ein Seufzen, ein kurzer Ton, der höher geriet, als erwartet.

Er musste wegsehen, weil es zu intim wurde, unerwünschte Gefühle in ihm auslöste.

Will führte mit einem Knurren den zweiten Finger ein und nun warf Hannibal den Kopf herum und stöhnte. Jetzt fühlte Hannibal es, die Präsenz, die Dehnung, als Will mit seinen Fingern arbeitete, langsam immer noch, bis er sie spreizte und Hannibal rang um Atem.

Die Hand auf seinem Kopf packte ihn an den Haaren und zog ihn runter, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen trafen und ihr Atem vermischte.

Als Hannibal sprach, konnte Will ihn kaum verstehen, da sein Akzent die Worte stark übertünchte, sodass sie wie dunkle Pfützen von seinen Lippen tropften.

„Etwas tiefer nach vorne, Will.“

Und Will gehorchte, tastete sich voran, bis Hannibal sich unter ihm aufbäumte, die Finger in seine Schultern krallte und seinen Namen rief. Eine unfassbar menschliche Reaktion, die Will beflügelte und es war leicht, die nächste auszulösen, nachdem er den süßen Punkt gefunden hatte, der Hannibal soviel Genuss bereitete.

So ließ Will ihm keine Zeit, sich von der Erschütterung zu erholen und fügte einen dritten Finger hinzu, spreizte, krümmte und reizte das innere Fleisch, ignorierte Hannibals warnenden Blick, der ihn eh nur noch durch einen Schleier erreichte.

Will lächelte, bevor er einen Kuss auf Hannibals Lippen brannte.

„Will...“ Ein Keuchen, ein Schlucken. „Jetzt.“

„Wo sind Ihre Manieren geblieben, Dr. Lecter?“

Hannibal schnaufte, drängte sich Will und seinen Fingern entgegen. 

„Bitte“, fügte Hannibal hinzu und eine attraktive Röte zierte seine Wangen.

Will entfernte seine Finger und trat zurück, befreite sich selbst endlich von der Boxershorts und seinem Hemd. Ihm war bewusst, dass Hannibal seinen Anblick aufsaugte, zwischen Wills Beinen hängen blieb. 

Will nahm noch etwas von dem Öl in seine Hand, streichelte sich selbst und hinderte sich daran, in die eigene Faust zu stoßen.

Danach sank er zwischen Hannibals Schenkel, biss in die empfindliche Haut auf der Innenseite und löste ein Grollen aus Hannibals Kehle. 

Will könnte stundenlang so weiter machen, ohne dass es langweilig wurde, aber so langsam befand er sich selbst an der äußersten Grenze seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Will ließ Hannibal nicht aus den Augen, während er sich in seinen Körper drängte, langsam, Zentimeter um Zentimeter und dabei zusah, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des älteren Mannes in pure Wonne verwandelte. 

Er war auf halbem Wege drin und Hannibal keuchte.

„Weiter.“ 

Eine Pause, in der Will sich nicht bewegte.

„Bitte.“

Will lehnte sich über ihn mit offenem Mund, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmet. Hannibal war eng, presste ihn ein, pulsierend und heiß. Es war fast zu viel – es war alles, was er wollte und es war echt.

Einen Augenblick lang drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf.

Will war vorsichtig, wenn er sich zurückzog, langsam als er wieder eindrang, setzte ein Tempo vor, das eine Qual für ihn war, aber Hannibal dabei half, sich der größeren Dehnung anzupassen, bis er sich unter Will wand, die Beine um seine Hüften wickelte und ihn mit überraschender Kraft an sich presste.

„Hab keine Angst, dir zu nehmen, was du willst“, flüsterte Hannibal hob das Becken an und zwängte ihn tiefer in die Hitze seines Körpers, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war. Will stöhnte auf, überrascht und gekränkt, während ein Beben die Grundfeste seines Seins erschütterte.

„Du kannst mich nicht verletzen.“ Nägel, die sich in Wills Schulterblätter krallten, Lippen an seinem Ohr. „Ich will dich spüren – noch viele Tage später.“

Will knurrte, schob seinen Arm unter Hannibals Oberschenkel, drückte ihn nach vorne und stieß zu. Hart, tief, er verdoppelte das Tempo und bekam, was er wollte – Hannibal keuchend, seufzend, nach Luft schnappend und sich Halt suchend an ihn klammernd.

Mehr.

Mehr, mehr.

Es war berauschend immer wieder in diesen Körper einzutauchen, in diese Hitze, in diese delikate Enge.

Schneller.

Tiefer.

Er veränderte den Winkel, um den empfindlichen Punkt zu finden, der Hannibal seinen Namen in Ekstase schreien lies und lächelte, als er diesen Erfolg nach wenigen Proben verbuchen konnte.

Sein Name wurde zu einem atemlosen Gebet, ein endloses Mantra.

Will, Will, Will, Will

Mehr.

Will spürte, wie sich sein Orgasmus aufbaute, elektrische Schübe entlang seiner Wirbelsäule, Knoten, die sich in seinem Magen zusammenzogen, doch was immer sie hier auch für ein Machtspielchen austrugen, er würde nicht eher kommen, bevor Hannibal es tat.

Also griff er nach Hannibals Erektion, die heiß zwischen seinen Fingern pulsierte und drückte zu, provozierte gefährlich Schmerzgrenzen und wurde mit einem gutturalen Laut belohnt. 

Will war still für einen Moment, ein Atemzug oder zwei, beugte sich weit vor und flüsterte:

„Hannibal.“

Er sah die Erschütterung in Hannibals Augen.

Seine Lider klappten weit auf und – Oh! 

Da war es.

Ein köstlicher Augenblick.

Hannibals wahres Gesicht.

Ohne Maske, Fassaden, Mauern.

Nur Lust und losgelöste Befriedigung.

Verletzlichkeit.

Heißer Samenerguss auf Hannibals Bauch und zwischen Wills Fingern.

Und dann konnte Will nichts mehr sehen oder hören, konnte nur noch fühlen fühlen fühlen, als die Welt vor seinen Augen weiß wurde und sein eigener Orgasmus durch seinen Körper peitschte.

 

**

 

Wie zu erwarten war, erholte Hannibal sich zuerst von ihrer leidenschaftlichen Begegnung.

Seine Atmung wurde schnell wieder langsamer und gleichmäßig, so schnell, dass Will sich fragte, ob es einen Trick gab, den er noch nicht kannte.

Will war erschöpft, er hätte sofort einschlafen können, mit dem Kopf auf Hannibals Brust, während Finger in seinen Haaren spielten und er den Geruch von Sex in der Nase hatte. Aber es wurde langsam kalt, als der Schweiß auf seiner Haut anfing zu trocknen.

Er zog sich aus Hannibals Körper zurück – ein leises Ächzen auslösend, das ein Prickeln in Wills Magen verursachte. In zehn Minuten wäre er bereit für eine zweite Runde, wie er schätzte, während er Hannibal betrachtete, der von ihren Körpersäften gezeichnet, immer noch eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte.

Aber alles tat ihm weh, der Rücken, die Knie, die Wunde an seinem Kopf, die wie verrückt pochte.

Zwanzig Minuten. In zwanzig Minuten wäre er bereit für eine zweite Runde.

Er sammelte ihre Kleidung ein, die auf dem Fußboden verteilt lag und reichte Hannibal seine Hose.

„Vielen Dank, Will“, sagte Hannibal mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Und da wusste er, dass er Wolf Trap nie wieder sehen würde. Sein altes Leben war in dem Moment vorbei gewesen, als der erste Bissen von Frank Underwoods Herz zwischen seine Lippen gelangte.

Als sich seine Hände wie Schraubstöcke um Underwoods Hals geschlungen und er ihm das Leben aus den Lungen gepresst hatte.

Als der furchtbare Knall ertönte und Winston von Underwoods Auto in die Luft katapultiert wurde.

Will erschauerte.

Als er damals in Jack Crawfords Büro saß und Hannibal Lecter zum ersten Mal begegnete.

Da war es bereits vorbei. Um ihn geschehen. Der Anfang vom unausweichlichen Ende. 

Hannibal berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Wir müssen uns bald auf den Weg machen. Ich habe alles vorbereitet.“

Will nickte. Alles andere hätte ihn verwundert.

„Aber noch haben wir ein paar Stunden Zeit. Vielleicht möchtest du mir die Freude erweisen und mich unter die Dusche begleiten?“

Allein der Gedanke transportierte wieder genug Blut in seinen Schoß, dass er unwillkürlich zuckte. Unter Hannibals Blick erwachte seine Libido zu neuem Leben. Will war sich gewisser denn je, dass dieser Mann sein Untergang sein würde.

„Wie wäre es mit der Badewanne?“

Mehr. 

Er fühlte sich wie eine Heuschrecke – immer hungrig, niemals satt.


End file.
